Junto a mí
by Sicky
Summary: Mi primer historia!. En la boda, Hermione descubre que las cosas no son como ella pensaba que eran. Basada en la canción "En su lugar" de Yuridia. Pasen y lean!


Notas de autora: Mi primera historia que tengo la osadía de publicar, no es songfic, pero está basada en una cación, jejeje, demos gracias a Irene q me ha forzado ah hacerlo (¬¬) ajá, estem...bueno no sean tan crueles y espero q en verdad les guste.........de ser así y recurriendo al karma de la mayoria de los autores "el review es el alimento de nuestra creatividad". De preferencia leanlo con la canción "En su lugar" de Yuridia.

**Junto a mí **

_Todo llega a su fin………_Claro que todo llega a su fin, si lo sabía ella, pero era tan difícil dejarlo ir, era tan difícil desprenderse de lo que por años fue su rutina de vida, era difícil dejar ir lo que para ella era normal, y tener que aceptar que eran diferentes, tener que aceptar que él era más que ella, que ella era nada mas la protegida de su madre, y el era uno de los personajes mas importantes de la política recientemente, era difícil darse cuenta que su vida y la de él por fin tomaban caminos diferentes, él que estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida con otra mujer, que dolorosamente no era ella.

¿Y ella?, ella se quedaba en su lugar………se quedaba como la asistente de su padre, la mujer que le resolvía la vida a toda la familia Potter, la mujer que lo recibía a altas horas de la madrugada cayéndose de borracho y la mujer que tantas veces le había entregado su cuerpo, no por resignación, ni por aprovecharse de la situación, si no por que, la verdad era sencilla: lo amaba; lo amaba desde que tenia conciencia y desde que entendía el significado de esa palabra, lo amaba como una mujer puede llegar a amar al hombre de su vida, pero lo amaba desde lejos y en silencio.

No podía hacer nada, ya había aceptado su realidad, ahora solo le quedaban los recuerdos de toda una vida, recuerdos en los cuales el 90% eran acerca de tiempos compartidos con aquel al cual ahora tenia que organizarle la boda, recuerdos de infancia, pubertad, adolescencia, juventud y su madurez temprana, recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes y recuerdos inolvidables; como olvidar que fue junto a él que aprendió a leer, como olvidar que junto a él recibió su primer castigo, su primer abrazo, su primer fiesta de cumpleaños, su primer beso, _su _primera vez y si, su primera decepción………

La verdad es que nunca se había hecho ilusiones, siempre había sido realista, sabia que el nunca la vería como la mujer de su vida, se alegraba de poder considerarse su mejor amiga, pero daría todo por estar en el lugar de esa beldad pelirroja que pronto ostentaría el título de señora Potter y que como le había advertido, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para borrarla del pequeño universo familiar, aquella que se burlaba de su humilde condición cuando por azares del destino se encontraban a solas, aquella que cuando él estaba cerca se le pegaba como lapa y no dejaba de restregarle en la cara lo que ya sabia: que para el no pasaría de ser _solo_ Hermione, si aquella maldita bruja con cara de ángel , aquella que estaba a punto de lograr el más grande de los triunfos: llevarse lo más preciado para Hermione: su Harry.

Y ahora se encontraba escogiendo las argollas de un matrimonio que nunca sería el suyo, un matrimonio al cual le estaba entregando su esfuerzo y al cual con cada nuevo aspecto cumplido le daba un pedazo de su corazón; aquel al cual le entregaba sus sueños, no lo iba a negar, estaba llevándolo a cabo como si fuera su matrimonio con Harry y no el matrimonio del hombre de su vida con una perra que no lo merecía, de esa manera también había escogido el traje del novio, realmente él se vería hermoso con su frack negro, así como el salón, las flores y la iglesia en la cual se habían casado sus padres, pero lo que había terminado de romperle el corazón fue el haber escogido el vestido de novia que siempre había soñado, pero un vestido de novia que no era para ella, un vestido de novia que para ella en cada detalle llevaba un significado y para la que lo iba a portar simplemente significaría un trozo de tela de un blanco marfil más, si marfil, por que él en alguna ocasión le había dicho que ella se vería preciosa en un vestido marfil, un vestido acompañado de un velo de encaje, ya que para él el encaje era distintivo de su madre, y él adoraba a su madre.

Y el ramo, al verdad es que aunque dolía desde un primer momento imaginó el ramo: orquídeas, serían orquídeas, no por que se les consideraba elegantes, si no por que eran las flores favoritas de Harry, secreto que solo él y ella compartían, secreto dicho la primera vez que le había entregado su cuerpo, secreto por el cual ella diariamente colocaba esas flores en su despacho; se lo había dicho una vez, nunca lo abandonaría, así él le diera la espalda, lo cual había echo ahora que la dejaba de lado y se marchaba con otra; podría sonar egoísta, pero por una vez quería ser egoísta, lo sentía suyo!!!!, la verdad es que hasta meses atrás el era suyo!!!! Y ella había llegado para robárselo, para apartarlo de su lado………Hermione quería estar en su lugar!!!!!!!!! Y lo único que podía hacer era observar desde lejos como el le decía adiós para siempre.

Lo había decidido en el momento que se anunció el compromiso, ella se iría después de la boda, claro! No podía abandonarlo en el día mas importante para él, le había robado el corazón, la había tenido siempre en la palma de la mano, y ella que no podía estar si él se iba, era ahora la que se marchaba… por que podía ser masoquista, pero todo tenia un límite y él tenia que entender que nunca había sido su intención enamorarse de él, pero no debía negárselo, quiso amarlo y lo amó, en cuerpo y alma, pero le costaba aceptar que estaba viviendo los últimos momentos de lo que siempre había sido su vida, y le dejaba por siempre un espacio en su corazón, un espacio que no seria llenado por nadie, ni siquiera por el hermano coscolino de la novia que sin ninguna discreción le decía lo que le provocaba, sensaciones que a ella solo le provocaba aquel que no quería provocarla……..

Pero ahora que estaban a unas horas de la boda y que minutos antes le había dicho al Sr. Potter de su decisión, tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacer, miedo de que el le dijera adiós definitivamente, miedo de confesar una verdad que podría arruinarle el día al amor de su vida, una verdad que la ayudaría a salir adelante, lejos de él y de lo que significaría que supieran que se iba con un regalo de parte suya, un regalo que día con día le haría recordar que un pedazo de su alma siempre estaría lejos, con aquel que se había llevado su corazón, un recuerdo que esperaba tuviera ojos verdes y fuera como su padre, un lindo y pequeño recuerdo,,,,,que siempre estaría a su lado, un recuerdo que esperaba un día la perdonara por no decir la verdad y por no dejarle llevar una vida mejor que la que ella podría ofrecerle, pero que era lo único a lo que nunca podría renunciar: un hijo, un hijo de su amor no correspondido, un hijo que sería su vida de ese instante en adelante.

Hecho, ya todo estaba echo, solo faltaba que los invitados empezaron a llegar, solo faltaba que el padre llegara y comenzara la ceremonia, fúnebre, si fúnebre, por que ahora lo entendía su corazón estaba a punto de morir y ella se iría como un muerto en vida, por que su corazón se había negado a seguirla y se había aferrado a él…….

Estaba por comenzar, pero ella en lugar de exhibir una sonrisa, se encontraba llorando en el piso del baño, se encontraba llorando por que la muy imbécil que no sabia decir no, había aceptado ayudar a la novia con los detalles finales, había escuchado sus burlas y había escuchado en la voz de esa maldita pelirroja el deje implícito de victoria en su voz; pero lloraba por que también a él lo había ayudado, si ella!!!! Ella era lo que lo había ayudado a vestirse, ella que a pesar de los años lo seguía malcriando, ella que lo había rasurado la primera vez, ahora lo rasuraba para su boda, le había anudado la corbata y lo había escuchado segundo por segundo, minuto por minuto, relatarle historias, planes, sueños, esperanzas y lo había escuchado decirle gracias, cuando lo que quería era escuchar un TE Amo, un te amo, que estaba segura nunca seria pronunciado para ella……….

Listo, ahora nada mas faltaba que el padre empezara su discurso, escasos minutos atrás había escuchado la marcha nupcial, y ella había caminado en sentido contrario, había tomado sus cosas, había cerrado su cuarto y había depositado una carta para su adorada Lily, carta en la que relataba toda la verdad, carta en la que revelaba su secreto, pero en la cual le pedía que no le dijera nada a él, Dios!!!! Ahora hasta pensar su nombre le dolía!!!!, pero ya estaba decidido, en ese preciso momento desaparecería de sus vidas, ya si Lily quería saber de su pequeño, no se lo ocultaría, pero él no debía saber nada………

¿Por qué se encontraba caminando calle abajo, si podía haber llamado un taxi?, fácil, quería despejar su mente y quería secar sus lágrimas antes de llegar al apartamento de su fiel amiga Luna, quería simplemente estar sola por un momento, cuando lo inimaginable sucedió………..

Hermione sintió cuando la tomaron por la muñeca, asustada volteo a ver que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando lo vio en frente suyo.

-H…Harry?- susurró

-No…no te vayas!- le contestó él, con sus hermosos ojos siendo cubiertos por el flequillo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella sintiendo mariposas por todo el cuerpo, esto no podía ser real, estaba soñando, claro que estaba soñando.

-Estoy tratando de impedir que cometamos el error más grande de nuestras vidas-contestó ahora viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿a que te refieres?- había llegado a la conclusión de que en verdad estaba soñando, él nunca le diría eso, él nunca le diría eso a _ella._

-N o me dejes!!!! Por favor Hermione no me dejes!!!, no rompas nuestro pequeño universo!!!- dijo con los ojos brillando de anhelo.

-No me dejes!!!!!!! ¿Qué no TE deje???!!!! ¿Qué no rompa nuestro universo???, ¡¡de cual maldito universo hablas!!!!- furiosa, se sentía furiosa!!! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué siguiera partiéndose el corazón? O que siguiera siendo lo que era, su amante??

-Del universo que por años hemos compartido, universo que hemos creado entre los dos, de ese universo hablo- ahora la tomaba de las manos y la observaba suplicante.

-Desde hace tiempo que entre tu y yo no existe ningún universo, desde que ella llegó tu y yo terminamos- suspiró- lo siento no puedo seguir siendo tu amante, si eso es lo que quieres la respuesta es no, perdóname- se dio la vuelta dispuesta continuar su camino

-Pero yo no quiero que seas mi amante!!!!- dijo abrazándola por la cintura, su varonil pecho pegado a la espalda de la frágil muchacha que por años había sido su compañera en todo.

-Entonces…….¿qué quieres que sea?- preguntó- por que yo ya no se que es lo que quieres que sea para ti, no te comprendo, en estos momentos deberías estar casándote, no persiguiendo a la protegida de tu madre- continuó ahora agachando la cabeza, por el escozor que las lágrimas estaban provocando a sus ojos.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te refieras a ti misma de esa manera- lo sintió tensarse, estaba furioso, ¡¡claro que lo sabia!!, ¡¡sabia todo de él!!!- yo…….-dudó- yo quiero algo mas de ti Hermione, no que seas mi simple amante……. Yo………perdóname- dijo apretando aun mas, si es que era posible, el abrazo

-¿perdonarte?, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte?- quería huir, quería safarse de esos brazos que la hacían sentir que estaba volando

-Quiero…..No!, necesito que perdones mi lentitud para comprender ciertos detalles, quiero que perdones todo lo que alguna vez te hice sufrir, y quiero que perdones a este idiota por nunca decirte lo que me provocabas- le dijo junto al oído

-N….no…no se a que te refieres- estaba temblando!!! No!!!! Ella era fuerte, tenia que huir!!!!

-Claro que lo sabes!!!, entendí el mensaje en cuanto vi lo que era mi boda, comprendí todos aquellos detalles dejados al viento, comprendí en cuanto la vi en ese vestido, y con ese ramo!!!!, tú…….tu me conoces mejor que nadie!!!!- exclamo desesperadamente- Tú que con esas flores me hiciste recordar la noche mas bella de mi vida!!!, tú que con ese vestido me recordaste que siempre te quise ver de color marfil!!!, y tú que me hiciste recordar te cuando se suponía que debería estar embelesado por mi novia y no por los recuerdo de cierta castaña, a la cual busqué y no encontré en el que suponía el mejor día de mi vida-

Lo había comprendido!!!!! Él, que era tan lento para las sutilezas!!!! Él que era peor de distraído que ella!!!! Él, que era el hombre que amaba

-Entonces, la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, lo siento!!!, yo quería que la vieras hermosa, no que te acordaras de alguien como yo- dijo colocando sus manos sobre las de él, ya que de otro modo sentía que se desmayaría

-No!!, no me pidas disculpas!!!Yo soy el que siempre metió la pata, yo soy el ciego, no tú, tú siempre disfrutaste de una vista excelente

¿Vista excelente? ¡¡¡¿De qué demonios hablaba?!!! ¿Que no veía que quería huir??

- no te entiendo- ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso en los últimos momentos?

-Lo sé todo- dijo ahora abrazándole el vientre, a lo cual Hermione solo pudo abrir más los ojos- lo descubrí accidentalmente…….. Te estaba buscando, cuando pensé que estabas en la recamara de mi madre, y vi la carta, ¿¿por qué no me habías dicho nada??-

-¿Tenía algún sentido que lo dijera? Tu estabas a punto de comenzar una nueva vida- dijo ahora llorando- no tenia caso-

-Claro que lo tenía!!!! Me hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos antes de llevar acabo toda esta parafernalia, y nos hubieras evitado muchas noches de insomnio-

ella no podía más, tenia que irse, si no iba a explotar!!!! como podía ser tan cínico!!!!!

-Ya basta Harry!!!! No soy tu juguete!!! Ya me cansé, no soy de las que se escudan de un hijo para retener a un hombre junto a ella!!!!!, suéltame!!!!! Me tengo que ir-

El apretó aun mas el abrazo- No!, tu no vas a ninguna parte, ¿me oíste?-

-Y se puede saber, ¿por qué no voy a ir a ningún lado?- contestó ella sintiendo que esos brazos eran una coraza de hierro

-Por que Te Amo, y a donde tu vayas yo iré, yo y nuestro hijo- contestó para sonreír junto a su cuello

-¿q….que…que dijiste?- Lo había escuchado mal!!!! Si, no había duda lo había escuchado mal!!!

-Dije que no vas a huir de mi- dijo ahora casi riendo

-No, eso no, lo primero- dijo con un hilo de voz y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Dije que TE amo!!!!- ahora lo gritó

-No!!!!!, no es cierto!!!, no digas mentiras solo por que quieres a tu hijo a tu lado!!!- dijo ahora volteándose y golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo índice- No juegues así conmigo!!!.......por favor no lo hagas- terminó susurrando

-No estoy jugando- dijo tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos- quiero que me escuches bien Mimi, por que no lo voy a repetir, de acuerdo- ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

-TE AMO!!!, si aunque lo dudes T E A M O ¡!!!!!, desde cuando? La verdad mi amor, creo que desde siempre, estas grabada en mi piel y en todos mis recuerdos estas presente, no concibo un solo día sin ti, y lo cierto es que no quiero pasar un solo día sin tenerte a mi lado, en estos momentos estoy deseando no soltarte jamás, pero te conozco y no te voy a prohibir seguir con tu vida, solo quiero compartir mis alegrías, mis tristezas, mis logros y mis decepciones y quiero que junto criemos al bebé que viene en camino, y quiero tener muchos más, si tu estas de acuerdo- dijo besando la parte inferior de su cuello.

-¿por que?, ¿Por qué hasta ahora dices que me amas y no antes?

-Porque hasta hace unos momentos las piezas del rompecabezas tomaron forma y se armaron solas, por con esos pequeños detalles dejados al viento me dijiste que me amabas y yo por fin comprendí que también te amaba, por fin comprendí por que me rehusaba a abandonar el placer de tener tu cuerpo junto al mío, a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo mal, y a pesar de tener a otra; por fin entendí por que me enojaba cada vez que Ron se te acercaba y entendí por que tomé la loca idea de que tu me ayudaras a vestirme en lugar de mi padrino o de mi padre, y cuando no te vi en la ceremonia y casi me volví loco confirmé que siempre he estado enamorado de ti, y por que cuando ella apareció con la marcha nupcial, a la que vi vistiendo ese traje era a ti y no a ella, supe que no era con ella con quien quería compartir mis días, si no contigo, perdóname!- dijo acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione.

-No se que decir- dijo ella dejándose acariciar, no le importaba que estuvieran a media calle, no le importaba saber que en esos momentos deberían estar buscándolo por todos lados, solo sabia que estaba feliz, por que era correspondida, estaba feliz de saber que sus lágrimas no habían sido en vano, estaba feliz de que el no era ningún desgraciado si no el hombre que siempre pensó que era.

-Solo dime que me amas, y te juro que jamás te haré derramar una lágrima más- dijo besando las comisuras de su boca-

-Te Amo Harry Potter!!! Siempre Te eh amado!!!- contestó Hermione dejándose besar como sabia era el primero de muchos besos de amor que recibiría por el resto de su vida.

_-Fin-_


End file.
